Mystery of the Dirty Cop
Mystery of the Dirty Cop is the eighty-sixth episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by NYPD Blue and guest stars the Clue Club. Premise Mr. T and the team join forces with the Clue Club when a police officer is being investigated by Internal Affairs for beating up an African-American who is friends with the Clue Club. Our heroes uncover other incidents as well as corrupt activities. What is this dirty cop up to? Plot Have you ever done something so stupid that it upset everyone around you? At a seminar, Mr. T discusses that specific question. He then explains that something like this happened to the team once when they were investigating The Mystery of the Dirty Cop. After the events of the previous episode, Mr. T and the team visit the Clue Club's hometown for a vacation. They meet up with the Clue Club for a drive around the town. Just they are enjoying themselves, there is trouble. They spot a policeman beating up an African-American. Spike tries to stop the policeman and gets shot. Robin runs toward her brother's unconscious body. She cries into Mr. T's arms. Larry recognizes the black man being beaten up as Henry Burleson, a friend of the Clue Club. The policeman is identified as Sergeant Tucker. Henry and Spike are taken to the hospital. The police department is facing a public relations nightmare as a result. Not only was an African-American (Henry) a victim of police brutality, but a kid of Irish descent (Spike) was shot and is in critical condition. Robin and Spike's parents are threatening to sue the department over the incident as are Henry's unless the matter is investigated. Sheriff Bagley agrees and informs Chief Carlson and the O'Neill's that he is opening an Internal Affairs investigation into the incident. Bagley invites the Clue Club and the gymnastics team to take part in the investigation, which will be led by Detective Sandoval. They accept. Larry and Mr. T join Detective Sandoval in questioning Detective Horowitz, Sergeant Tucker's partner, who was not involved in the incident but might know something. Detective Horowitz reveals that he and Sergeant Tucker never get along because Tucker is racist, sexist, and anti-Semitic. (Horowitz is Jewish.) Horowitz also reveals that Tucker has a history of racist incidents mostly involving police brutality. The press gobbles it up, practically reveling in the fact that this cop is an outright bigot. Sergeant Tucker is fired from the police department. Robin and Henry watch as Tucker walks out of the police station out of a job. Our heroes soon discover that the investigation is far from over. Ten women come forward with allegations of sexual assault against Tucker. They also uncover evidence of businesses being extorted by the now-former cop. Spike recovers from his injuries, and Mr. T points out that he should not have tried to intervene as he would have narrowly avoided being shot otherwise. Spike apologizes for doing something stupid. Tucker is arrested for his crimes with help from Mr. T. Mr. T explains that former Sergeant Tucker was given life in prison without parole for his crimes. He then explains Spike learned a lesson from being shot be Tucker. It would be stupid to intervene in a situation where you are likely to get hurt. Not only that, but you risk upsetting your friends as a result. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprit Songs Location * Clue Club's hometown Trivia * The choice of chase song was controversial because Good Cop, Bad Cop sampled Ice Cube's line from Fuck tha Police, when it was released in 2017. * This was one of those episodes that generated controversy for its content. * This is one of a handful of times where Robin and Spike's Irish heritage is mentioned. Their parents also make an appearance in this episode. * The events of Mystery of the Police Station are mentioned in passing.